


Canción de cuna para un águila negra

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, Historical References, I Tried, M/M, Pining, Sort Of, based on a traditional song of poland, i think, possible inaccurances
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: [Capítulo único, nombres humanos]En la vida de Prusia, hubieron muchas emociones que se confundieron con odio, muchas emociones que debio decir antes, y muchas decisiones en las que sus emociones tomaron juego.Todo eso originado por lo que le unió y unía con esa otra nación que lo vio nacer.Pero Gilbert sabe que las palabras no son suficientes, así que decide capturar esos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, comenzando por una vieja canción de cuna que una vez alguien le cantó junto al mar.-Oneshot-PrusPol [Prusia/Polonia]-Hecho para el concurso de One-shots Ship Crack de la página Postingtalia en 2019
Relationships: Poland/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	Canción de cuna para un águila negra

**Author's Note:**

> La canción tradicional, una nana de Polonia, es "Había una vez un Rey", o "Once there was a king", en este link la pueden ver al inglés traducida: https://youtu.be/qFpjkrXFiBI
> 
> Este oneshot lo hice para el concurso de ships crack organizado por la página "Postingtalia". Hay varias notas y curiosidades sobre la canción de cuna que use, que es tradicional de Polonia: Encontré dos traducciones al inglés, la del video arriba, y una que alguien puso en los comentarios de ese video. En la segunda cambia la primera parte(Decía algo así: "Ellos no sabían de lagrimas, ellos no sabían de miedos...), mientras que en la segunda es lo que al final puse.
> 
> Es importante mencionar que la canción es casi de finales de 1880, por lo que no era como tal conocida en el momento en que llagaron los caballeros Teutonicos a Polonia ( por 1200, siglo XIII si no me ando confundiendo). Si embargo, la nana toma el flolclore polaco, así que pense como headcanon que quizás hubo una canción parecida inventada por Feliks pero cambio con el tiempo...no me hagan caso, estoy loca xd

Dejó que se enfriara la última pieza, la más pequeña y la más difícil. Caminó unos pasos, y se sentó en el banquillo que tenía al otro lado del taller; observó las ultimas luces del día esfumarse apenas hizo presencia una que otra precoz estrella. Cuando el viento entró por algunos resquicios de la puerta se estremeció un poco; esa noche sería sumamente fría, sin duda alguna.

Suspiró cansado, realmente deseaba dormir un rato, pero apenas iba comenzando ese proyecto, tarea para la cual, con el pasar de los días, no estaba muy seguro de tener la paciencia para proseguir.

Se recargó un poco contra una mesa cercana mientras descansaba un rato en el banco, giró un poco su cabeza para estudiar ese espacio. El taller le parecía de lo más peculiar: espacioso, todo lo que estaba en él se encontraba perfectamente ordenado; también se debía mencionar que el lugar esta notablemente suministrado para la tarea que se requiriera, en cuanto a temas de carpintería, herrería, o relojería; definitivamente su hermano menor siempre llevaba sus proyectos a los límites de perfección, aún si eran personales, o meros pasatiempos.

Alemania, el menor de los germanos, pasaba buenas horas en ese taller cuando estaba estresado, fabricando algo sencillo, o proyectos más artesanales (como esos relojes de cuco que también le gustaban a Suiza). Le sorprendía que Ludwig, tan reservado como era con sus aspectos personales, le hubiera prestado su taller con cierta facilidad.

Descansó un poco la vista alzando su cabeza, aprovechó para ver el blanco techo que se sostenía sobre paredes de tono hueso. Tras unos minutos en esa posición, decidió volver a su labor, esperando terminar de detallar las piezas un poco, al menos antes de que avanzara mucho la noche.

Tomó sus planos y se acercó a la mesa para comprobar que tuviera todas las piezas necesarias nuevamente, no quería retrasar más ese proyecto.

Probablemente la parte más complicada de poder fabricar lo que tenía en mente, fue escuchar a Roderich hablarle de la teoría de la música, hasta que se dignó a ayudarle a fabricar el "alma" de esa caja de música. Pero no había otra manera, esa canción tenía que ser tal como la recordaba, sin fallo alguno. Gilbert estaba seguro de su memoria, a pesar de que la tonada la escucho completa muy pocas veces en su larguísima vida.

Tomó el pequeño cilindro con diminutas salientes de metal, y mientras pasaba sus dedos por la fina pieza, tarareaba esa canción de cuna tan antigua que le provocaba cerrar los ojos para recordar; y comenzó a cantar esa canción que Feliks le dedicó en sus primeros días de nación, cuando era demasiado pequeño para si quiera portar una espada por sí mismo.

Y entonces, recordó sin dificultad la primera línea de la canción, de esa tonada que, como todo, terminaría por cambiar con el pasar de los siglos, hasta convertirse en la versión que quedó en la memoria de la nación que lo vio nacer—: _Había una vez un rey..._

* * *

_Estaba completamente helada su piel, su cuerpo cubierto de nieve apenas tenía la suficiente fuerza para temblar. Se encontraba completamente perdido y solo, intentaba refugiarse del temporal bajo un árbol que encontró mientras deambulaba buscando un camino. El problema, es que sin un lugar a donde regresar, ni certeza de donde estaba, o de dónde venía, a lo mucho tenía la seguridad de que pertenecía a la el grupo religioso de unos hombres que se hacían llamar caballeros._

_¿Dónde estaban los caballeros? Se sentía irritado por haberse distraído y perdido a los que venían con él, estaba muy cansado por tanto caminar desde que los echaron de Hungría, y la tormenta había empeorado, acorralándolo bajo su precario refugio._

_Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos pasos acercársele lentos, y extrañamente serenos. Él se pegó contra el árbol asustado, aunque intentó mostrar un rostro duro y brioso, como lo hacían los otros en la Orden._

— _¿Un niño? —habló una voz suave, un poco más madura que la de él, pero sin duda con un innegable deje infantil. A su lado estaba acercándose una figura ligeramente más alta que la estatura que tenía en ese momento su cuerpo infantil. El extraño seguía aproximándose cubierto con capucha gruesa roja que ensombrecía su rostro—. ¿De casualidad no vienes tú con un grupo de caballeros?_

_Él no contestó, aún estaba analizando si era un enemigo, o un amigo. El no poder ver el rostro de ese chico extraño lo ponía nervioso._

— _¿No estas congelándote? Cómo que te cubre la tormenta, de nieve y todo —observó el desconocido que decidió quitarse la capucha para revelar un rostro de finos rasgos y ojos verdes—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Gilbert observó maravillado el color tan brillante de los cabellos del otro, recordándole a una pieza de oro bajo el sol._

— _Me llamo: —contestó con orgullo, a pesar de su ceño fruncido y actitud cautelosa hacia el otro— Orden de los Caballeros Teutónicos del Hospital de Santa María de Jerusalén —dijo aún sin relajar su cuerpo, el chico le daba la sensación de ser algo similar a él, pero debía mantener la guardia, por si acaso._

— _Un poco como que muy largo, ¿Tienes algún otro nombre? A mí me pueden llamar Polonia, o Feliks, cualquiera está bien —Sonrió, quitando una de sus capas más delgadas bajo la roja y gruesa que lo cubría. El chico rubio decidió no acercarse todavía al ver al chiquillo tenso y dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él—. ¿Sabes que te están buscando los caballeros Teutónicos? Como que están totalmente preocupados._

— _Me llaman Orden Teutónica, y aquellos que son cercanos me dicen Gilbert —respondió, examinando con el ceño fruncido el manto que Polonia tenía en brazos, que se encogió tímido ante su minucioso examen._

_Feliks se acercó muy lentamente, y se agachó para extender sus brazos con la fina tela hacia Gilbert._

— _Esto te ayudara un rato, aunque primero debes sacudirte la nieve. Tus caballeros están en mi castillo como huéspedes de mi rey —informó Polonia, conteniendo el aliento cuando vio el fiero color de los ojos de la Orden—. Bueno...tengo un caballo cerca; vamos, que cuando se oscurece es muy difícil moverse por aquí en invierno._

_Feliks estiró una mano de dedos delgados y finos; Gilbert no tuvo dudas en sujetarla._

_Así tuvo un nuevo hogar, y fue acogido bajo el cuidado de Polonia, que no pareció importarle compartir sus tierras con él, al final le estaban ayudando con levantamientos de territorios cercanos que lo estaban asediando._

_Gilbert recordaba la primera noche que pasó de ese terrible invierno con Feliks, rememoró con agobiante claridad la ronca voz del General Invierno azotar las ventanas, y meterse por los resquicios donde pudiera escabullirse para helar las habitaciones._

_El pasar del General lo tuvo en vela muchas noches, deambulando un poco asustado dentro del castillo, hasta que se topó con Feliks que regresaba a su habitación, esa nación tan curiosa, en su opinión, que se mostraba a veces tímida con él, a veces bromista. Polonia no se burló de él, más se agachó para calmarlo con si hablara con un chiquillo; siempre le molestó que lo tratara como un niño._

_Feliks lo llevó a su propia habitación, lo arropó haciéndole compañía y le explicó algunas historias que solían contar a los niños sobre el invierno, y otros muchos temas de esas tierras._

_Cuando fue durmiéndose, le escuchó cantar una de esas historias. Gilbert se quejaría de lo tonto que era que le cantara una nana en ocasiones, pero cuando los dedos del General Invierno llegaban hasta el mar Báltico, y sus pasos parecían hacer retumbar la tierra con tormenta, Feliks se sentaba a su lado, y él no decía nada, esperaba ansioso la calidez, ansiaba la dulzura de esa vieja canción._

— _Había una vez un rey..._

_"[...] pero no te inquietes mi adorado niño... "_

* * *

Prusia tenía que admitir que no era tan buen artista como había creído. El hacer el dibujo del diseño de la caja de música fue bastante sencillo, pero el pintar detalladas figuras del Rey, la Princesa y el paje, estaba siendo todo un reto.

¿Porque la ropa que usaban los polacos en ese entonces era tan complicada? Pensaba cansado Gilbert mientras pintaba la pequeña carcasa circular que sería el cuerpo del objeto. Sin embargo él era de los que no se rendía, así de _asombroso_ era.

— _Brüder_ , debes comer —dijo una voz gruesa a sus espaldas.

— _Ja_ , solo un rato más —dijo el hermano mayor concentrado en su tarea en manos.

Ludwig suspiró y dejó una bandeja a su lado, procurando no aplastar ninguna pieza. Gilbert vio la comida sorprendido, y le sonrió con alegría para agradecerle.

—Me alegra ver que esto es importante para ti —admitió Alemania con una imperceptible sonrisa—. Debe ser muy importante.

—Siempre lo ha sido, pero tu grandioso hermano tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y creo que lo olvido —Río en esa forma irrepetible, tan propia de él.

—Sí necesitas algo, dime —ofreció Ludwig, antes de dejarlo para que se concentrará.

¿Cuánto llevaba queriendo darle algo así a Feliks? Probablemente desde que recordó cuán importante e irremplazable era Polonia para él, cuando recordó lo mucho que significaba allá por esos sombríos días que compartieron en la casa de Iván.

No importaba cuanto rencor le guardó Polonia, o cuanto intentó el mismo odiarlo, Gilbert jamás había dejado de albergar ese amor olvidado, uno que intentó negar y destruir muchas veces.

Sonrió al rememorar cómo buscó un pedazo de papel y un lápiz para realizar los primeros trazos de la caja de música que estaba naciendo en sus manos.

* * *

_¿Cómo es que Feliks lo podía mirar a la cara?, ¿y soportar todo su dolor, todo su miedo, y no desear matarlo? Fue la pregunta que solía hacerse cada vez que tenían que mirarse, fue la cuestión que lo ahogó la primera noche que compartieron habitación en la época donde Iván era su jefe._

_Polonia no le hablaba, y tampoco parecía dejar ver lo mucho que le afectaba su presencia._

_Feliks, en las noches (él lo sabía) sufría pesadillas, y su presencia probablemente le atormentaba. Pero Polonia, que había vuelto a levantarse innumerables veces, no le reclamó; no buscó vengarse, pero no porque lo perdonara, sino porque no quería parecer débil, porque el polaco era lo suficientemente sabio para no desear vivir en eterno rencor._

_Gilbert hizo lo único que pensó sensato, aún si deseaba con fervor consolar el tormento que el mismo causó-y que sabía no tenía el derecho en ese momento-, tarareo una tonada, recordó una demasiado antigua canción por unos segundos, de forma que pareciera un mero accidente, una tonada diferente que sólo se parecía a esa canción._

_Él estaba acostado esa noche dándole la espalda a la cama de Feliks, quien pareció dejar de removerse inquieto en su cama permitiendo que sus sueños se calmaran al escuchar la voz de Gilbert._

* * *

Se puso con cuidado el anteojo de relojero-el que usaba Ludwig cuando hacía relojes de cuco-, y con unas pinzas acomodó pieza por pieza, para fijarlas con un diminuto desarmador. Cuando integró todo el mecanismo, tanto la parte fija y la móvil, ensambló el cilindro que se encargaría de generar las notas cuando girará. Una vez finalizado la parte principal de la caja, se dispuso a finalizar las diminutas figuras que se alzarían y moverían cuando se abriera la caja, dándole cuerda con una llave incrustada a un lado.

Vio los tonos blancos, dorados, azules y rojizos que se esparcían por los personajes de la canción, grabados en toda la superficie de la caja de música.

 _«Soy demasiado bueno.»_ Pensó Gilbert con orgullo, viendo su trabajo de tantos meses tomar forma. Por alguna razón, los tonos blancos de la túnica del rey le recordaban a lo etéreo que se veía Feliks en una muy parecida, siglos atrás.

* * *

_Feliks se veía preocupado, disgustado, y notablemente temeroso, cosa rara de poder presenciar para Gilbert, dado que ambos llevaban conociéndose demasiado tiempo para determinar que comportamientos eran anormales en presencia del otro._

— _¿Qué te sucede Polen? —cuestionó Gilbert, viendo cómo ni la vista de su adorado mar Báltico le regresaba la sonrisa al polaco._

— _Creo que me voy a casar —dijo con voz temblorosa, exhalando el aire contenido—. Apenas lo he visto, pero mi rey..._

— _¿Con quién? —preguntó apretando la mandíbula, clavando sus dedos en el suave suelo cubierto de hierba de esa ligera colina._

_A pesar de todo, la voz del teutón se mantuvo tranquila._

— _Con el Gran Ducado de Lituania —respondió en voz baja—. Realmente no quiero hacerlo...no sé nada de él, pero mi rey no quiere escucharme._

_¿Qué podía hacer él? Sus sentimientos eran profanos para empezar, así se lo habían explicado los Teutones durante sus primeros años. Y aunque en el caso de las naciones era totalmente diferente las reglas de moralidad y religión, él era un simple territorio bajo el dominio de Feliks, no representaba valor ni competencia en comparación a Lituania: él no era nada._

_Recordaba haberse retirado, temblando de furia, e incluso haber intentado convencer a su jefe que interviniera, que no podían permitir esa unión. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ¿Qué poder tenían?_

_Se arrepentía de su reacción, sí le hubiera dicho sus sentimientos, si en vez de irse sin mediar palabra...lo hubiera abrazado, ¿la sucesión de eventos hubiera sido diferente? Claro que no sabría que Polonia terminaría aceptando a Lituania, que Toris se convertiría para Polonia lo que él no podría ser._

_Siempre se dijo que esas emociones que enterró, no tuvieron que ver con la crueldad de sus ataques a los habitantes de las tierras de Polonia, uno tras otro..._

_Por supuesto, aquello fue una mentira._

_Ese día que se fue en silencio, dejando a Polonia solo, creyó escucharlo cantar algo; ¿Habrá sido esa canción?_

* * *

Aquella caja de música brillaba en la luz clara de las primeras horas de la mañana. La superficie redonda resplandecía con la iluminación matutina que entraba por las ventanas, y Gilbert se sentía incrédulo de haberla terminado. Con mucho cuidado tocó la superficie fría del objeto, y tocó la llave para después tomarla con su mano derecha, para darle cuerda un par de veces.

Un sonido dulce y delicado emergió de su creación; todos los mecanismos corrían perfectamente en sincronía, todo se desplazaba en el lugar planeado.

Pero _...¿todo saldría bien?_ Él y Polonia ya se comenzaban a hablar con cierta normalidad, aunque Feliks mantenía su distancia, a veces todavía le correspondía sus sonrisas con una expresión tensa, de profunda turbación, y remanente miedo. No esperaba que Feliks realmente accediera a su invitación a hablar con él en aquella costa, esa donde pasaron muchas tardes en compañía del otro, antes de que él se encargara de romper todo lo que tuvieron.

No le extrañaría que Feliks no viniera, o por alguna razón eligiera ese momento para recordarle todas las atrocidades que tuvo que hacer...

Negó con energía moviendo su cabeza, _no podía ser negativo_. Desayunaría generosamente para estar listo para cualquier cosa, quizás hasta podría charlar con Ludwig antes de irse.

Pensando en sus pendientes antes de ir al punto acordado con Polonia, metió la caja de música en una de madera de color oscuro que Ludwig le ayudó a hacer; no podía estar más orgulloso de su hermano menor.

Su mañana pasó tranquila, con cierta expectativa y ansiedad en el ambiente. Decidió salir temprano para evitar contratiempos, su hermano le deseó suerte con un abrazo, que él correspondió con la misma fuerza.

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro donde se vería con Polonia, observó la caja en sus manos; no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su obra, _definitivamente todo iría bien_ , se animó.

Con más decisión, y con su típica sonrisa altiva sustituyendo su ceño fruncido, se sentó en una pequeña pradera que tenía vista al mar.

Decidió no mirar el reloj de su muñeca para no inquietarse el mismo y atraer pensamientos negativos. Sabía que su relación con Polonia comenzó nuevamente como un mero trato cordial; no lo culpaba, lo lastimó en el pasado de tal manera, que una disculpa más bien sería una ofensa. Pensando eso, miró la caja en sus manos; si no quería saber de él después, entonces, solo tal vez, pensaría en rendirse.

—No pensé que te gustara este lugar, o quizás como que lo olvide —escuchó a su espalda. No necesitó voltear para ver quién era, tenía suficiente con que su pulso se acelerara un poco al reconocer esa voz—. Totalmente me sorprendió esta invitación, tú no eres mucho de hablar.

Gilbert se encogió un poco de hombros al escuchar el reclamo implícito en esas palabras, no podía ignorar ese deje de tristeza con que Feliks las pronunció. Decidió no decir nada que pudiera causar una pelea entre ellos, y esperó a ver si el polaco se decidía a agregar algo más.

Feliks se sentó a su lado, dejando una clara distancia entre ellos. Tras apreciar el horizonte de ese día un poco nublado contra la lustrosa superficie del mar, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el perfil de Gilbert.

—¿Entonces de que querías hablar, _Prusy_? —Polonia soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo cuando se acomodó en una posición cómoda sobre el césped.

El germano recordó que desde el siglo XIV, Feliks no lo llamaba por su nombre, eso le dolía un poco. Tocó con suavidad la caja que contenía su obra, y sonrió pensando que por eso estaba ahí; quería cambiar, ansiaba reconstruir lo roto mucho tiempo atrás.

—Es un regalo, para decir algo, que incluso alguien tan asombroso como yo no pudo decir. —Le dedicó una media sonrisa a Feliks, estirando la caja para ponerla al alcance del polaco.

El rubio frunció su ceño y torció su nariz, claramente ofendido con la idea de que Gilbert pensara en que algo como una disculpa, es algo que el necesitaría, o que compensaría su dolor.

—Sí esto es algo tan inútil como decir un "perdón", como que puedes irte —dijo sin moverse, con sus ojos fijos en la caja, que luego se enfocaron en la expresión cálida de Prusia, una muy similar a cuando Gilbert lo miraba, mucho...demasiado tiempo atrás. Polonia se sonrojó al recordar aquello, y bajó nuevamente la mirada a la caja.

—No, para nada es una disculpa —negó un par de veces con la cabeza, decidió tomar con una mano, una de las pequeñas de Feliks que se tensó con el contacto, y la puso sobre la caja—. Es algo tan grandioso como yo que tienes que descifrar.

Polonia suspiró, y sostuvo la caja con ambas manos para ponerla sobre sus piernas. Con cuidado destapó el sencillo contenedor de madera oscura, revelando algo que le quitó el aliento, algo que le hizo sentir cierta presión en su pecho, y ganas de dejar que sus ojos que se estaban humedeciendo, soltaran esas lagrimas que le estaba dando trabajo contener.

—Oye _Polen_ , sí no le das cuerda, será como si vieras a medias todo el trabajo hecho por las manos del asombroso Prusia —intentó burlarse, pero su tono era gentil, casi afectuoso.

Con manos temblorosas, Feliks alzó la primorosa caja de música, y le dio cuerda con lentitud. La caja, adornada con la imagen de un Rey, una Princesa, y un Paje en su cubierta, se abrió inmediatamente, entonando esa antigua canción de cuna que le cantó a cierta nación albina siglos atrás.

La caja se abrió dando pasó a una figura de un hombre de cabellos rubios tan largos como los de él, enfundado en una túnica blanca, idéntica a la que llegó a usar cuando era un reino.

Mientras la música entonaba la inconfundible tonada de «Había una vez un Rey», como si alzaran el vuelo desde las manos de la figura central, estaban dos águilas que aleteaban con peculiares mecanismos, una era negra como la noche, y otra tan blanca como la túnica del diminuto hombre que alzaba los brazos lentamente.

— _Había una vez un Rey, había un Paje, y había una Princesa. Vivían entre rosas, no sabían de tormentas, así era...así_ era —murmuró con voz temblorosa Feliks, recordando la letra de esa canción.

— _...Aún, tú no debes inquietarte mi querido niño, no debes lamentarte o llorar. El rey era de dulce caña, el paje: de galleta de jengibre, y la princesa era de pastel de mazapán_ —cantó Gilbert la última línea de la canción de cuna, y su parte favorita.

—¿Cómo es posible que la recuerdes? —preguntó Feliks en un hilo de voz. No podía creer que Gilbert hubiese hecho todo eso, que hubiese recordado aquel momento que el mismo considero una preciosa memoria.

—Nunca lo olvide: cada vez que tenía que hacer todo eso en la guerra...a veces, cuando había tormenta, la cantaba. Pensaba que se parecía a nuestra historia: al principio daba miedo, y aparentaba algo malo, pero ahora que ha llegado el final, todo puede ir bien —admitió Prusia, con mirada melancólica dirigida hacia el mar—. Es que la canción era muy importante, como la persona que me la enseñó. Esta no es una disculpa...es una confesión de algo que debí decirte hace mucho.

Feliks dejó de admirar la caja de música para tomar valor y ver de frente a Gilbert, quien le sonreía como cuando eran inocentes, y ambos podían asegurar haber visto algo más en el cariño que percibieron, en aquellos siglos donde fueron felices.

—Eres...¡Eres un tonto! —gritó, con sus ojos verdes llenándose de lágrimas. Antes de que Gilbert pudiera reaccionar o reclamar, Feliks continuó—: Eres un tonto...como esperas que pueda negarme a una confesión así —Sollozó, girándose para que Prusia no pudiera ver su rostro, y se sobresaltó cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos envolverlo, acercándolo al cálido cuerpo al que pertenecían.

—¡No hay manera de que puedas rechazar al asombroso Prusia! —afirmó Gilbert, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de Polonia. Sintió temblar a Feliks contra su pecho cuando este se permitió llorar—. Sé que no merezco ni disculparme, pero no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo lo que hice.

—Tonto... —murmuró con su voz apagada por las ropas de quien lo abrazaba. Intentó odiarlo, intento olvidar sus sentimientos, su cariño hacia él...pero él tampoco había olvidado lo mucho que significó para él Gilbert.

—Pero aun así quieres a este tonto —Rio con ganas, sintiendo a Polonia corresponder su abrazo.

Entonces, Gilbert comenzó a cantar aquella tonada de cuna, siempre dedicada para esa existencia en sus brazos.

_Había una vez un Rey_

_Había un Paje_

_Y había una Princesa_

_Vivían entre las rosas,_

_No sabían de tormentas_

_Así era_

_Así era_

_El Rey la amaba_

_El paje la amaba_

_Ellos se amaban el uno al otro a su manera..._


End file.
